Los niños de la guerra
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: El Hokage quiere enviar al grupo 7 a una misión suicida y, por ello, discute con Kakashi, quien es acusado de traición. Mientras eso sucede, Kakashi recuerda la muerte de un amigo suyo en una misión suicida como esa,¿Quién? Obito..Uchiha. Songfic,One


Sinceramente, odiaba su vida.

-NO!

----------------

_Songfic_

_One shot._

By: Yuna Aoki 

------------------

-Kakashi... compréndelo... lo tienes que hacer... no hay motivo por el que preocuparse.

-Qué no hay motivo para preocuparse!!?? QUÉ NO HAY MOTIVO PARA PREOCUPARSE!!?? – el tono de voz cada vez se iba elevando más, alarmando a todos los que se encontraban cerca de dónde hablaban ellos dos.- Me obligas a  llevar a MIS alumnos a una misión suicida y... TÚ me dices que no hay nada de que preocuparse!?!? Que no hay NADA!!??  

-No es una misión suicida...

-Ooooh, no, no es suicida.... ir al corazón de las estrategias militares de la villa de la Lluvia no es un plan suicida... y sobretodo, ir allí con las cintas de la Villa de la Niebla para que, cuando nos maten, nos confundan con los esa villa para provocar una guerra... ¿no es una misión suicida?

-Venga, Kakashi, no seas tremendista...

-Y cómo se lo digo?! "Queridos alumnos, el Hokage os ha asignado una misión de rango A, el objetivo es el núcleo de las operaciones militares de villa de la Lluvía. Puede parecer una misión suicida, pero no lo es. Ah, por cierto, poneos estas cintas de villa de la Niebla, así, cuando os maten, se creará una guerra entre estos dos paises."- imitó un tono de voz jovial, aunque su mirada no dejaba de ser sarcástica. -No saben para qué les enviamos a las misiones! No lo preguntan! Confían en mí! Se han entrenado duramente para ser ninjas, han luchado, para el momento en qué cumplirán sus sueños! Ser kunoichi, vengar a alguien, ser Hokage... ¿¡ Se lo tirarás por la cara?! Se... se lo arruinarás, Sarutobi-sama?

****

****

**_¿Qué piensas si te digo,_**

**_si te cuento, que no saben el porqué?_**

**_Son ángeles que luchan,_**

**_que se entrenan,_**

**_para el momento de nacer._**

****

****

****

****

****

-Kakashi...

-Déjame acabar!

El Hokage se calló, mirando consternado a Kakashi. Era más rebelde de lo que se había imaginado... Lo conocía desde que era pequeño pero... no se había imaginado su brusca reacción.

-No juegan! Siempre las luchas sanguinarias a las que les impulsáis son su único entretenimiento! Sus sueños son los únicos que tienen algún indicio de paz! Nunca llegan a la diversión, se atrincheran en la sangre y el dolor que les implantáis!!  Son... DESERTORES DE LA EDAD!! No hacen caso a su edad!! Ellos tendrían que disfrutar su infancia!! NO hay que impulsarles a eso!!

-Oh, vamos, Kakashi! Ahora me sales con esas? Tú sabes lo que es la vida del ninja! Todos debemos aceptarla! Todos los Shinobis lo saben! Tú hacías misiones de nivel A cuando eras más joven que ellos! Me dirás que...

Un sonoro golpe en la mesa en la que se reparten las misiones dejó a media frase al Hokage y, en silencio, miró a Kakashi con estupor...¿Cómo se atrevía...? Aunque no era el único, toda la gente del local se le había quedado mirando.

-Sí, hacia misiones de nivel A cuando era más joven que ellos, pero...lo pagué caro, ¿no crees?- Un susurro peligrosamente suave se escapó de sus labios, esa voz tenía más violencia de la que aparentaba. Una mirada afilada apareció en los ojos de Kakashi, un tono agrio había demostrado todo el dolor que se escondía debajo de su fachada.

Debajo de la cinta de Konoha, el sharingan refulgió al reconocer los recuerdos de Kakashi cómo los de su antiguo poseedor .

****

****

**_Sus juegos son batallas,_**

**_sus deseos van en busca de la paz,_**

**_No cruzan las fronteras, _**

**_se atrincheran,_**

**_"desertores de la edad"._**

****

****

****

-Y tú que eres? Un salvador? Que Obito muriera en una misión de rango A, no significa..

-Sí que significa, Hokage-sama, sí que significa. Me niego rotundamente a eso.

****

****

****

**_¿A quién creer?_**

_Ven a mí._

**_¿A quién rezar?_**

_Ven aquí._

****

****

-A los jounins como yo, se les trata perfectamente. A ellos les usáis como mano de obra barata. Les dáis uniformes? Les hacéis desfiles? Entonces ellos por qué os tendrían que entregar su vida?

 -Kakashi.....mi paciencia se acaba...

-Tienen unas ganas de vivir enormes...

-Kakashi....- el tono benévolo del Hokage había cambiado a uno de advertencia que llegaba a ser amenazante.

-La llevan a todas partes, no se rinden... defienden esas ideas.....

-Kakashi Hatake! Que Obito muriera en esa misión no fue culpa de ésta! Su inmadurez le condenó!

-Es verdad, era muy inmaduro.Entonces...por qué le enviaste a una misión de rango A, Sarutobi-sama?

El Hokage suspiró al ver que Kakashi daba la vuelta a todo lo que él decía.

****

****

**_Soldados sin galones,_**

**_sin desfiles,_**

**_ni uniformes que vestir._**

**_Soldados portadores,_**

**_defensores,_**

**_de las ganas de vivir._**

****

****

-Kakashi, si te rebelas contra mí... sabes lo que acarrea eso?

Kakashi miró con solemnidad y una seguridad que no sentía al Hokage  y dijo con voz rota:

-Sí.

--Flash-Back--

Un joven con un extravagante peinado rubio platino charlaba con semblante apesadumbrado con dos chicos y una chica de unos 14 años. Era el cuarto Hokage.Probablemente antes de que fuera nombrado jefe de todos los ninjas de Konoha.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a una misión especial. Se trata de dar caza al Kyubi.

Las caras de los chicos demostraron su estado de estupor.

-Mirad, ¿Para qué engañarnos? Es una misión suicida, y tranquilos, no dudaré a enfrentarme al Hokage si hace falta para que no os envíe.

-Eso no es considerado traición?- preguntó con falsa inocencia la chica rubia de ojos miel.

-Sí, y no pongas cara de inocente, que sabes que odio tu hipocresía.

-Pero Yondaime-sensei..., no puedes hacer esto!!

-Ohhhhh, si que puedo, y lo haré, Kakashi.

-Kakashi te hace  la pelota, sensei, él no quiere que vayamos... como es tan poca cosa...

-Como dices!?

-Lo que oyes, friki de pelo gris!

-Mira quien habla, ojos sicóticos!

-Grr! Todo el mundo sabe que envidias mi sharingan! Idiota...

-Yo? Envidiar tu sharingan? Ni siquiera si te murieras te lo cogería para quedármelo!!

-Qué!? Eres un idiota y un maldito....!

-Tranquis, tranquis, chicos, no iremos y ya está. Si de todas maneras podríamos decir que no lo encontramos o...

Un ruido capaz de perforar los tímpanos de los más fuertes se oyó en Konoha y resonó por todos los alrededores.

El zorro de las nueve colas había hecho su dramática aparición en Konoha.

--Fin-de-Flash-Back--

**_¿A quién creer?_**

_Ven a mí._

**_¿A quién rezar?_**

_Rezar y ser feliz._

****

****

****

Giró en redondo y dejó boqueabierto al Hokage y a todos los que les habían estado escuchando.

La traición, el peor delito del que se podía acusar a un Shinobi, estaba castigado con el exilio, la expulsión del pais y, por lo tanto, la persecución que todos los cazadores de ninjas darían con él.

-Kakashi...

Una voz algo más suave le llamó.

-Si les manda gente así, estamos perdidos...

-Pero Kakashi...

-No lo debes dudar, ya me he rebelado contra esta villa. Lo hecho, hecho está, no? Gai, no me mires así.

-Le iré a decir esto a la gente. Quiero que cuando cambiemos de Hokage vuelvas.

Sin dejarle decir nada más, Gai desapareció entre una cortina de hojas, mirándole como si le quisiera asesinar. Y es que, Gai iba contando que le ganaba por una victoria pero.... en realidad, estaban empatados.. NO le iba a perdonar que se fuera de Konoha sin haberle ganado.

Kakashi esbozó una triste sonrisa.

****

****

**_Sus sueños quedan rotos por caciques,_**

**_que no saben qué es llorar._**

**_No lo dudes, me rebelo _**

**_contra esta cruel-pasiva sociedad._**

**_¿A quién creer?_**

_Ven a mí._

**_¿A quién rezar_**

_...para ser feliz?_

****

--Flash-Back--

_Los niños de la guerra..._

_Los niños de la paz..._

_Una vida de armas..._

_Para luego morir, morir, morir.._

El Kyubi había aparecido en Konoha, haciendo desaparecer toda esperanza de librarse de la misión asignada. No podrían decir que no habían encontrado el Kyubi, resultaría absurdo considerando que el monstruo había hecho una entrada triunfal en Konoha.

Y he ahí el trágico resultado:

Un chico de 14 años lloraba desconsoladamente abrazado al cuerpo inerte del que era su peor archienemigo, su mayor rival (exceptuando, claro está, a Gai-sensei ) y, ante todo, su mejor amigo.

Aún tenía los ojos abiertos, hacía muy poco que el joven había dado su último suspiro.

El chico con la cara tapada y peinado extravagante anhelaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Observó los ojos abiertos y peligrosamente vacíos de Obito, rojos por el sharingan que aún no había desaparecido.

Con la ropa rasgada, cortes en las mejillas, sin la famosa cinta de Shinobi con el emblema de la hoja, carmín. Rojo carmesí cubría pecho, espalda, piernas y cara. Gracias al sharingan, parecía que se hubiera quedado también sin ojos.

Rojo, carmín, carmesí.

Parecía que el artista que debía pintar el cuadro se había quedado sin otro color. Careciendo de un color fuera de la gama cálida.

Rojo, carmín, carmesí.

Obito Uchiha acababa de morir en la misión de rango A que les había asignado el 4º Hokage, había perecido en las garras de temido zorro de nueve colas. Y ellos se negaban a aceptarlo.

Rojo, carmín, carmesí.

La chica y el chico habían visto cómo su compañero de equipo se metía en la trayectoria de

un ataque exclusivamente preparado para ellos. Les había protegido y ahora estaba muerto.

Muerto.

¿Cómo una palabra causaba tanto dolor?

Rojo, carmín, carmesí.

Pero un cosa era evidente: lo había hecho para que sobrevivieran.

La chica aún estaba parada en el sitio, clavada en él. Lágrimas de terror se asomaban por sus ojos miel. Paralizada. Ni se atrevía a acercarse donde reposaba el cadáver de su amigo, al igual que tampoco se atrevía a acercarse a su otro mejor amigo que lloraba desesperado, gritando, mostrando sin tapujos su inmenso dolor.

No se podían quedar así, no podían, luego tendrían tiempo para llorarle pero ahora... él había muerto por ellos. Si la idea que tenía Kakashi funcionaba,  podría llevar un parte de su amigo con él.... para siempre.

Cogió una kunai del suelo, manchado de sangre derramada por todos lo heroes que en esos momentos estaban perdiendo la vida. Como si de hormigas se tratasen, el Kyubi se "cepillaba" a todo ser viviente que se cruzara en su camino.

El chico de cabello grisáceo levantó la kunai y, ante el horror de la chica, se lo clavó en su ojo izquierdo.

Ya era hora de que alguien se tragara sus palabras.

_-Yo? Envidiar tu sharingan? Ni siquiera si te murieras te lo cogería para quedármelo!!_

****

****

Rojo, carmín, carmesí.**__**

****

****

--Fin-de-Flash-Back--**__**

****

****

**_Son los niños de la guerra,_**

**_son los niños de la paz._**

**_Su futuro está en las armas..._**

_...y morirán..._

_...y morirán...****_

****

-Os dejo encargados de algunas cosas.

Asuma, Kurenai e Iruka escucharon con suma atención  lo que su amigo les tenía que decir.

-Quiero que me mantengáis informado en todo momento de lo que dice el Hokage de mí, que les dice a MIS alumnos, y que cargos me va a imputar.

Los tres asintieron tragando saliva.

-Me gustaría también- cogió aire- que os asegurarais de que dijeran en todo momento lo que es verdad.. Y ahora.. ADIOS!

Y Kakashi dejó plantados con la boca abierta a los amigos que le habían ayudado todo este tiempo.

**_Dime si, después, _**

**_las palabras que se inventan..._**

**_Dime...los que quieren gobernar.._**

**_Son palabras que conocen..._**

_...la realidad..._

_...la realidad..._

****

Se giró para observar por última vez su Konoha natal. Con mochila en la espalda se dispuso a adentrarse en el bosquecito de los alrededores del pueblo. ¿Su objetivo? ¿Su destino? No lo sabía.

La cinta de ninja se hallaba rasgada con un línea horizontal. El símbolo de los desterrados. ¿Quién iba a decir que alguna vez llevaría la cinta como la lleva Itachi? Era irónico.

Emprendió la marcha y dio un par de pasos cuando......

::¡PAAAF!::

Un borrador de pizarra fue a parar con bastante fuerza a la nuca de guapo maestro (quien se ha atrevido a hacerle esto a MI Kakashi? ¬¬) consiguiendo, casi casi, tumbarle.

Cuando se giró un chico de 12 años, cabellos rubios y sonrisa a los "zorrito" se hallaba en posición de lanzamiento. Era Naruto (quien si no se atrevería a hacer semejante barbaridad? ¬¬).

A su lado una chica de cabellos rosas y un moreno con cara de pócker le obsevaban con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Por qué no nos avisabas?

Una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro de Kakashi al ver  las mochilas con las que cargaban los tres genins.

-No estaréis pensando en...?

-No pensarás que íbamos a dejar nuestro indefenso e irascible maestro divertirse solo, verdad?- le preguntó Sakura con falsa inocencia.

Irascible? Los rumores corren como la pólvora!

-No, no lo pensaba, y no pongas cara de inocente, que sabes que odio tu hipocresía.

-Pues, qué? En marcha? Odio los retrasos.- el Uchiha estaba haciendo su aportación a la gran sonrisa de Kakashi.

-Vale, adelante pues. ¡A comernos el mundo!

-Pero antes vamos a comer Ramen, vale?

-NO!- dijeron a coro tres voces.

Kakashi, mientras emprendían la marcha, tuvo que darles la espalda para que, ellos... no notaran lo húmedos que se le habían vuelto los ojos en aquel momento.

Sinceramente, adoraba su vida.

****

**_Dime si, después,_**

**_sus deseos son ejemplo _**

**_para todos los demás_**

**_y defienden sus ideas..._**

_... de libertad..._

_... de libertad..._

Pero, claro, antes de irse...

...iría a rezar a la tumba de...

...ojos sicóticos..

THE END

Acabé! Acabé! Acabé!!

::suena la música del aleluya::

Primero aclaraciones:

Lo de Obito me lo he inventado yo. (a lo mejor no jurjur)

El lyric;  "los niños de la guerra" (Sergio Dalma)

El nombre de la chica no lo sé, asi que....

El momento en que sucede esto no lo tengo muy concreto... el Hokage aún no ha muerto así que es como si fuera... un ligero AU.

No lo he dicho xq no lo he encontrado apropiado pero Sakura se supone que ha pedido permiso a sus padres....

Al fin! Un fic mío de Kakashi chupando cámara!!

::suena la música del aleluya::

Estoy agotada, me iré el día 4 de julio 3 semanas a Cambridge a un curso de Inglés... q palo -.-

Buenuuuuuu, no puedo más. Ha sido trágico? He puesto al Hokage demasiado cabrón?

Chauuuuuu:

                           **Yuna Aoki**


End file.
